Mine
by blackblooddoomwolf
Summary: What Rukia thinks and what Shiro knows


Yo! This is day two of update season. Massive Rukia bashing. Don't like. Don't read

Warnings: Spoilers Yaoi character death minor cussing and mentions of sex

Mine

Rukia thought she owned Ichigo. From the moment she forced her sword through his chest she thought she had him. She thought she owned him when he came to save her from the soul society. She thought she owned him when she convinced his family to let her stay in his house. She thought she owned him when she wiped his mind of his inner hollow. She thought she owned him when they had sex in his bed-room. She thought owned him when he learned how to calm his hollow. She thought she owned him when his hollow tried to take him back. She thought she owned him because she had made him but she was wrong.

She couldn't own something that had already given up their mind body and soul to another.

In truth Shiro owned Ichigo from the beginning. Shiro owned him when his so called king created him. Shiro owned him when he was mad. Shiro owned him in the heat of battle. Shiro owned him when they fought. Shiro owned him when he admitted that the hollow was part of himself. Shiro owned him when he put on his mask. Shiro owned him when he forgot about him. Shiro owned him when he forced him to remember. Shiro owned him when he entered his inner world. Shiro owned him when he allowed his king to take control of him. Shiro owned him when he couldn't beat his opponent. Shiro owned him each time he went into battle. Shiro owned him when he came back from a battle with the glory of beating his opponent or the blood thirst for revenge for losing. Shiro owned him every night as the human pounded his hollow into submission on the bed. Shiro owned him when Rukia tried to take him away. Shiro owned him when he got jealous of the female soul reaper. But most of all Shiro owned Ichigo when he told him he loved him.

Ichigo was his and everyone knew it.

That's why nobody was fazed when the hollow snapped not even Renji tried to pull the angry hollow off of his childhood friend.

"He's _**mine **_you bitch." Ichigo couldn't help the small smile at his lover's words. All the humans and soul reapers alike could understand. Rukia was only using Ichigo like a step on the staircase to try and gain her power so she could reach her goals.

Uryuu had realized it first. The way she didn't seem to want to talk to anyone other than Ichigo and ignore the others unless Ichigo was there with them. She seemed to count on Ichigo to save her in any situation and the way she couldn't stay away for long but she never treated him like they were on an equal level more like she thought him lower than her.

Chad had realized it next from the way she would expect her to pay more attention to her then the rest of them when she was there. She seemed to just tolerate the other members of their group as extras from the way she never spent time with them outside of being with Ichigo. It was as though she was only acting like she was friends with everyone never feeling the true trust of real friendship.

Orihime had realized it 3rd when Rukia tried to get close to her when she was down and all she paid attention to was when she mentioned Ichigo and everything was acting. Even though she wasn't that smart she wasn't an idiot she realized when the girl was only acting like she cared even though she was a tad bit slow.

Renji was last granted he had realized what she had been doing but more like he didn't want to believe it. But was forced to agree that his best friend was only using the orange-haired man for her own purposes after they want back to the real world only when Renji had told her that's what friends do. So even though it hurt him to see his last friend from the Rukongai slums get brutally murdered by the hollow he just turned around and closed his eyes unwilling to see the result of the albino's anger.

Shiro looked near insane with anger ripping the girl in front of him into bloody shreds smiling happily with sadistic glee when she let lose a high pitched howl of pain as her leg was forcibly yanked from her torso spilling more blood onto the white turned red carpet.

Uryuu turned to look at his red-haired lover (Oh yes I want there! XD) and led him out of the room as he looked like he was about to faint.

Shiro was happily ripping the soul reapers eyes out as the girl screamed and begged for mercy from the hollow.

"Oh ya think I'll let ya go aft' all ya did." The albino hissed before lashing out with black talons to rip through the black haired girls flesh grinning manically at the long scream of pain he got when her right arm shattered from the hollows intensive anger. "Aft' all ya did ya think I'll forgive ya." The man wrenched her head up staring into the one purple eye she had the other one hanging limp her eye still attached to her socket.

The girl was crying unable to fall into unconsciousness for fear of the fact that she wouldn't wake up.

"Ichi-go" She called looking up at her 'friend.' "Please." The orange-head just sent a slight glower at the girl.

"I'm sorry Rukia maybe if you hadn't lied and just used me for your own gain we could have been friends." Not even flinching when the now jealous hollow slammed her head back against the ground.

"Don't even look at him ya bitch." Shiro now in a jealous rage wrapped his hand around the other purple eye ball pulling at it until with a sickening popping sound it came out and the girl let lose another high pitched scream.

Now blind the black haired soul reaper could do nothing but scream as endless pain was spread onto her body like a hurricane.

Shiro ripped open her chest feeling blood lust rage through his blood. Even though she was a bitch from hell she shire as hell smelled inviting. Giving into the growing temptation he sank his teeth into her inviting flesh feeling reitsu flood through him.

The girl howled as her soul energy was literally sucked from her body by the hollow. Her screams beginning to fade as she felt her life flatter away from her.

With one last heave of breath she managed to say one thing "See you-in…hell Ichi-." With those words the soul reaper Rukia died.

"Rest in hell bitch."

So what did ya think like it hate it. Tell me please.


End file.
